intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meridum
Meridum: (Mare-re-dum) is the largest moon of Tretris, and serves as the homeworld to the Cairne Smith and the adopted homeworld of Adrian Solanos. According to the Republic Planetary Classification System Meridum's stats is listed below. Meridum translated from Intelonian means "Farmland of the Sky, because the Intelonians sought out to find more argiculture and finding that Meridum's landscape is suitable for such feats. So the Intelonian Empire expanded its reach to establish the Meridum Kingdom. Later in the years after the Fall of the Intelonians, Meridum became the center of most action in the Republic. It became most known during the First Galactic War, the moon was razed to the ground, small pockets of moon remained intacted but the moon was coded uninhabitable, but after countless Reformation projects and Rebuilidng projects across the Republic, Meridum was restored to its former glory. Today Meridum's population is centered around the Meridum Maas Caldera, a massive dormant Super Volcano. Meridum is also home to the Demon Hunter's Academy located in the depths of the Caldera Forest. Formation When Tretris Oakutarui was forming after the collision of two worlds, and the newly created world attracted the asteroid belt of the still forming star system. The asteroid belt pelting the newly collided world, was also being captured by the planet. When Tretris was at its current size now, some parts of the asteroid belt remained, however due to the gravitational pull from the newly formed world captured some asteroids, and soon more and more asteroids became captured. The first moon to form was Meridum, as asteroids began to collide with the moon, its core was formed enough to make its own gravitational pull. By the end of Three Suns System formation, Meridum including its 4 other brother moons were formed. However unlike the other moons, Meridum's size had enough mass to make its core active and being in the system's habitable zone. Roughly after the planet cooled, Meridum's orbit became tidal locked with Tretris' this helped the core's activity even more stable. Soon after awhile, with ice crystals being brought in by the comets that are pulled into Tretris, Meridum and Rembrand, the planet and moons became encoated with enough ice crystals from comets for water to stablize. Soon after, the atmosphere of the moon formed due to the basic steps of life began to form. Meridum Maas Caldera Sometime after 5 GRS, Tretris Oakutarui at the time was a temperate taiga planet, oribiting its regular days, however its moon Meridum was essentially a ticking time bomb. Due to the tidal locking of the moon with its planet something was going to happen eventually. Well according Geologists at the Meridum Maas Caldera Research Facility (MMCRF) located in New Olympia City. They recorded a massive eruption on Meridum that almost ended the moon's ecosystem and at the same time Tretris' ecosystem. Meridum at the time was going through an active volcanism phase, most of the action was being held at Mount Selksi (Silk-Si) which at the time was the tallest mountain in the Three Suns system. Selksi named after the geologist that figured out Meridum's Maas Caldera was the same mountain; Dr. Andrew Selksi, was a super volcano that took was located on the Maas Continent. Due to the tidal actions of Tretris and the 4 brother moons, Selksi's volcanism was more dangerous than any of the volcanoes combined on Meridum... According to geologists, around 5 GRS, Selksi's limit was finally reached. Around the morning of Novembus 4th of 78 of 5 GRS, Selksi's top erupted, depositing massive amount hot magma and debris all over the Meridium landscape. However the eruption was much more deadlier. The Pillian-Class Super Eruption had enough force that its hot ash and smoke was shot straight out of Meridum's atmosphere and started to blanket Tretris all over the moon's path. This path of hot ash and smoke blanketed Tretris for days even weeks. From Isle Emerald to Isle Corona, the hot ash poured all over its landscape blocking the suns for years, life drastically changed, plunging some species to go extinct, but in the end helped create one of the most common species in the Three Suns System, the Bogwing. After Selksi's eruption the amount of material shot out of the volcano drained its magma chamber, and eventually caused the volcano to collapse in on itself, forming what they now call the Meridum Maas Caldera. Named after the planet its on, the continent its located, and its type of formation, the Meridum Maas Caldera became the signature of Meridum's surface, with its appearence almost seen in every Intelonian Tablet many years later. Climate Meridum's Climate is a mixture of a Tropical, Humid Continental to a near Boreal Climates. It's a dry and cold moon with a variety of temperatures, following after the Razing of Meridum, Meridum lost the Tropical Climate in it's re-evaluation and has since maintained a Humid Continental and Boreal Climate. Summers tend to be very humid, temperatures ranging from 79'F-81'F, From Julious to Augustio, the Temperatures tend to be around 80'F. From Septembrio to Tridecimus, the temperature tends to drop to nearly 10'F to even -10'F. Due to the tidal influence of Tretris and Rembrand, the temperature is stable to around 40'F Average. Geography Most of Meridum's Surface is a even balance of 60% Land 40% Water. The Meridum Maas Continent takes up 50% of the moon, and is considered the main continent, while there 3 other smaller continents that make up the remaining 10% of the landmass, which are the Calross Continent, the Meers Continent and Nutori Isles. Meridum Maas Meridum Maas is the center of the Meridum's activity and center of populace, more particularly in the Meridum Maas Caldera. Surrounding the outer Caldera Walls is acres upon acres of Farmlands that makes up 90% of the moon's economy. Meanwhile nestled inside the Caldera Walls comprised of mostly cityscapes and natural parks is where most of the population of Meridum resides in. Located at the headwater of the Caldera River, New Olympia City built on the old Intelonian city called Olympia, serves as the Capital of Meridum, and serves as the central hub for all transportation on the moon, holding 10 of the 13 total starports on the moon. Further down the Caldera River lies New Olympia's district cities, such as Lakeside and Riverside, both serving as extensions of the city. Cities New Olympia City Founded as the Intelonian City called Olympia, the original settlement of Olympia was the first colony the Intelonians established on Meridum. Founded on the junction of two rivers which is later called the Meridum and Caldera Rivers, the later being the main river which the city is built upon. Olympia was like it's future self to be a central hub for the Meridum Kingdom. Miles upon miles of farmland were established around Olympia, this provided the necessary food sources for both the Colony and the Intelonian Empire that on Tretris. However when the Bogwing Flu ravaged the Meridum Colony, the Intelonians decided to abandon the colony around 500 GRS, not a couple of GCS years later the Intelonian Empire collapsed due to the loss of it's capital when it sank into the Emerald Pass. Years later after much decript and abandonment, the remaining populace of Meridum returned to the ruins of Olympia and rebuilt the city, naming it "New Olympia City". Due to it's influence at the river, the city flourished dramatically before 505 GRS when it along with Meridum became part of Republic Trading. New Olympia would serve as the temporary capital of the Galactic Republic during the System Wars, this made Olympia grow in size. By 143 of 580 GRS, the skyline of New Olympia City began to take shape, it wouldn't be till 700 GRS when the skyline that is now seen through most pictures and films would be complete with the iconic VeraComm Telecommunications Tower as it's tallest structure. It would be around 900 GRS when the Galactic Republic would shift it's focus to New Olympia when the small Republic town of Meridumside was destroyed by a tectonic shift, the now heavy presence of the Republic opened up the city for a greater range of opportunities including Recruiting for the Republic Navy. By the end of 900 GRS, the first Republic Naval Base was established in New Olympia City built downriver near Lakeside. Caldera City Founded by the Republic in 910 GRS as part of a multi-hub project for Meridum. Caldera City started originally as Caldera Town, a small laidback town around 600 GRS. It was mostly a leisure town that farmers and their families would go to whenever they needed a break from the tiring work on the fields. It was originally built on the Caldera Walls hence it's name, but due to many landslides and rainfall, the city moved further down to a stable floodplain that is easily drains out to the many streams and rivers that surround the city. When Meridumside was destroyed in 900 GRS, alot of the farmers moved to either New Olympia or Caldera City, which boosted both towns. In 910 GRS, the Republic established a foothold in the city to ease commerce from New Olympia. This established the only starport in Caldera City. Lakeside & Riverside Considered part of the New Olympia Metropolitan, Lakeside is located downriver of the Caldera River, it's district size borders New Olympia hence why alot of people consider Lakeside to be part of the New Olympia Metropolitan, however Lakeside does have it's own city council and form of commerce making it independent in commerce wise from New Olympia City. Lakeside is home to Rose Smith, a White Tretstonian Dragon that until Act Three of the Demon Hunter Arc served as her residence till she moved to the Demon Hunter Academy outside the Caldera Walls. Riverside another small city downriver from New Olympia is located further down from Lakeside, near the conjuction of the Vermillion and Caldera Rivers, Riverside is smaller when compared to Lakeside, considered a leisure city, Riverside's economy is mostly dependent on New Olympia and Lakeside citizens visiting the city to relax and rejuvenate. The town does sport parks and landmarks including the Riverside Hotsprings located near the Vermillion River. Due to it's dependence on the two larger cities, and that it has no define city council, it is considered part of New Olympia by an extension. Meridumside Now called the Meridumside Ruins, Meridumside was a decently moderate size farming community located outside the Caldera Walls. It sported a small downtown and large plaza where most of the town is built around. Due to it's size Meridumside was considered a town rather than a city. The town was abandoned when a massive tectonic shift opened in the middle of the town, this destroyed 60% of the community rendering it uninhabitable, the business that was at Meridumside moved to Caldera and New Olympia Cities when the Republic declared the city uninhabitable. Many say the town is haunted due to the source of the tectonic shift was created by an emotional force. Many emotions and ghostly figures haunt the town some appearing as if they were normal people others appear to be demonic and haunt the ruins. Meridumside despite being abandoned is home to alot ghost adventuring businesses that are located outside the town's proper. Economy Most of Meridum Maas' economy is entirely farming which makes up roughly 90% of the commerce, to divide that 90% up further, 25% of it goes off world, while the other 75% is manufactured and returned back to the moon for the citizens, and 10% of that manufactured food is then sent planetside to Tretris. Out of the remaining 10%, 2% is tourism that make up from the Riverside Hotsprings to the majestic Maas Mountain Ranges to the Skyscapers of New Olympia to the Meridum World Fair. The Remaining 8% is Commercial which is located mostly in New Olympia City. Most of the Local Corporations operate out of New Olympia City, but they follow a strict Republic Corporation Code to reduce corruption. The Caldera became the center of attention around the System Wars when the sole survivor of the First Royal Family retreated to his family's ranch where he grew up under the watchful guise of his cousin. It wasn't until First Galactic War, when Meridum became the center of action when the Oltanians razed Meridum's surface. Luckily the area around the Caldera remained intact. The Caldera was center of the Razing so most of the planet was saved in the onslaught, but the razing damaged the moon's atmosphere making it uninhatiable for many years till it was restored by the Republic. Interaction with the Royal Family ArcCategory:Planets Meridum serves as major location in the Royal Family Arc, due to the Family Ranch, but it's not heavily mentioned till First Galactic War when the moon was razed to the ground by the Oltanians, the Republic later utilizes alot of Reformation Technology thanks to the lost Oakutaruian Empire in the Lower Republic to rebuild the Moon up again. Category:Republic